


Wayment

by Conflagration



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Daredevil (TV), Iron Fist (Comic), Jessica Jones (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Jealousy, Luke Cage/Danny Rand/OMC are the main relationship - Freeform, M/M, Miscommunication, Orgy, Polyamory, The other relationships will appear in later chapters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-28 17:52:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6339391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Conflagration/pseuds/Conflagration
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wayment: abbr. "wait a minute" used to express confusion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Danny is perplexed. No, he is vexed.

 

He is currently looking at two people so lovingly entwined with each other. The smaller of the two, is straddling the taller one, sharp angular eyes crinkle with mirth, his small rounded nose scrunches up in enjoyment, his plush pink lips stretch in a wide smile, and his sharp cheekbones flush a rosy pink. The taller and more muscular figure smiles up into the others face, their thick lips stretched thin in an equally wide smile and their hickory eyes glowing in adoration. The tall one’s large hands grips the lithe waist pulling him closer, his wide round nose brushes along the rosy cheek and up to the slightly pink ear, to whisper something. Whatever was said makes the other tilt his head back, the light falling against his cream skin giving him an ethereal glow, laughs loudly, broadening the already large smile. If Danny were to take a picture of them right now and post it on social media, there would be countless comments of relationship goals and heart eyes under their picture.

 

Danny is not a homophobe and is not mad two men are showing each other such love, nor is he a cynic who doesn’t like romance. What Danny is so befuddle by is the fact that Daniel _Fucking_ Wu is the one straddling Luke Cage’s lap. At this point it is necessary to make clear Daniel _Fucking_ Wu (aka the mother fucker who should not be straddling Luke _MotherFucking_ Cage’s _gawd damn_ lap) is NOT Danny. And who is Danny? Well Danny “The number one Daniel in Luke’s Life” Rand, in his latest recollection is Luke’s current boyfriend.

 

Given the evidence it is understandable that Danny is perplexed. No, that he is vexed.

 

The most perplexing thing about this whole ordeal is they both know Danny is in the room with them. That there is no hindrance to his line of sight from his spot on the couch to where they are sitting at the rectangular lounge tables. They could not have forgotten that Danny was in the room because he has been giving a continuous commentary on the absurdity of _The Wicker Man_ and the fall of Nicholas Cage career.

 

His face furrows more in frustration when he sees them both tongue deep inside each other, kissing.

 

With more base than he usually use Danny shouts “Aye!” effectively breaking them apart. They look down in shame, but not for being caught cheating, but for being caught kissing so deeply in the public place of the dorm’s lounge.

 

Their make out session over, both turn with big beautiful innocent smiles to Danny, get up to joining him on the couch, one on either side of him. Daniel laying his head down in Danny’s lap, and Luke pulling Danny into his side, pushes his blonde hair back to kiss him on the temple.

 

Proving they heard Danny and knew he was in the room all along, they begin commenting on the correlation of Nicholas Cage career and his hairline, neither acknowledging the incident. Danny, mouth agape in confusion and shock, closes his mouth with an audible click and falls back into Luke’s side. Letting the sound of the movie and their voices lull him into further contemplation of the events that just transpired.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam kinks shames during an orgy

Sam has his forehead pillowed on his left upper arm, his right hand stroking his cock, and his ass in the air for Bucky to fuck into. He was lost in ecstasy, when he hears the breathy cut off moan of “Da-”. He is pretty sure that someone was about to say Daddy. The thing is Sam is not the only won who is getting their brains fucked out. The night started out as a movie/game night held in his downstairs basement.

 

His basement has a queen sized bed, two twin beds, and a sofa. The basement has the weird number of beds because this was originally his childhood home where he grew up and his family upgraded beds while living in the house and just placed the old beds in the basement instead of throwing them away. Hosting movie night in his basement he decided to make the beds so his house was more presentable.

 

Once everyone was over, Bucky jokingly said he set up the basement so they could have an orgy. So somewhere between playing Mario kart and dancing to house music Bucky’s joke became real. Now Sam and Bucky are one twin bed having sex doggy-style, Matt and Frank are on the twin bed opposite of Sam, Natasha and Misty are currently dominating Steve on the couch between the twin beds, and Luke is sitting on the edge of the King sized bed, which is behind the couch, in the middle of a threesome with Daniel Wu and Danny Rand.

 

Sam no longer focused on his own pleasure is able to notice the others in the room. He was looking at Luke and the Daniels but all that gave him was second hand exhaustion, from watching Luke seemingly satisfying bot Daniels who were vying for his attention. Luke was fucking into Daniel Wu, who was straddling his lap and kissing and sucking his bottom lip, and was three fingers deep in Danny Rand, who was rubbing his dick against Luke’s side and placing open mouth kisses along his jaw and neck. There was really no chance for Luke to breathe because as soon as he pulled away from Daniel, Danny rushed in and began kissing him.

 

Turning away he sees Matt on his back with Frank rocking in between his legs. Frank “won’t even smile for a double rainbow” Castle has a smile that could split his face is whispering in Matt’s ear. Every time Sam sees those two together like this he feels like he is intruding, they are true opposites always arguing about what is right and what is necessary, so when they are intimate and not arguing it more vulnerable and open and Sam feels it should stay between those two. But damn they do make a hot sight, and it was orgy everybody was watching everybody.

 

Sam turned his head so fast he nearly gave himself whiplash, again he heard the breathy moan of “daddy”, but this time it wasn’t cut off. Soon it was a mantra of fuck, yes, and daddy in two different high pitch whines. Sam sees that it is coming from the Danny’s their faces are pure pleasure, Luke is managing to hit both their g-spots. Luke responds to their pleas in a deep sensual voice, his voice is so sensual Sam’s dick twitches in excitement in his hand. But his dick softens hearing Luke say “you like that baby”, and “you are both being such good boys”. Damn face scrunches up in disgust and he looks away, trying to match Bucky’s rhythm again, after being stopped by the unexpected daddy kink display.

 

Sam is starting to harden again and gain his stroke again, but then he hears a deep growl of “get up” drawing his attention back to the daddy kink threesome. They are changing positions now Daniel is on his back, doing a split, his right leg is pulled up so it is beside his ear. Danny sidles in between Daniel’s leg, aligning their cocks so he can easily hold them together. Both of their holes swollen and pink form being used, is presented to Luke. Luke’s smile is cocky from looking at them, wantonly spread out just for him, he is slowly stroking his length. Sam is getting really turned on by the sight of them, his strokes are becoming faster his body is tightening around Bucky as he watches them, but like a needle being abruptly pulled from a record, his whole body stiffens in displeasure with a gruff demand from Luke “kiss your brother”. _WHAAAAATTTTT THEEEEEEEE FUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCK?!?!?! Woah, STOP!_ Thinks Sam, he is dumbfounded that he is not accidently stumbling upon this weird daddy incest shit on Tumblr or something but he is actually witnessing it happen between his friends.

 

But he is unable to look away, no matter how disgusted he is or how much he actually wants to look away. He cannot hear Bucky’s grunts, Misty and Natasha’s commands, Steve’s moans, or Frank and Matt’s whispers to each other, all he hears is the dirty words between the three. Luke crawls up the bed, begins fucking into Daniel, Daniel is shouting a litany of yes daddy but nobody else hears, to focus on their own shouting and climax. Luke with his hand on the back of Danny’s head pushes him down forcing him to kiss Daniel. Daniel moans get louder, until he reaches his peak and lets out a long whine, without a pause Luke pulls out of Daniel and goes into Danny, who repeats what Daniel did. Both Danny and Luke reach their climax in tandem.

 

Everybody is reaching their climax, there multiple grunts and pants from others reaching their own orgasms. Behind him, Bucky’s hip stutter with his own orgasm, filling the condom. Bucky manhandling Sam flips him over, “what I wasn’t good?” noticing Sam’s limp dick and lack of cum. Sam quickly reassures Bucky he was good, he just wasn’t feeling it. Who would watching Luke, Danny, and Daniel.


End file.
